The strange day of Crazy Dave
Enjoy the fanfic! By Iamarepeater. Idea by Princess Kitty This is my second fanfic where she and I collaborated. See the first one here. This is my first fanfic where it's in a book style. Characters Crazy Dave Princess Kitty (Or MaryMae, her real name) Milesprower2 Peashooter Sunflower Squash Marigold Chomper Iamarepeater Lolwutburger IMCR8Z Story Introduction One day at Neighborville, Crazy Dave is seen sitting next to his car (AKA his shop). Then, MaryMae appears and say "hi" where she wants to buy a nice tree food. Then, as she gives him the money for the cost of one tree food, she also gives him his favourite bacon because that’s what she likes to give him. Before she leaves, she asks how his day was. But then Dave's clock rings which reminded him that he needs to work on his Zen garden. As he leaves from his shop at a speed so fast it made MaryMae aghast as she is supposed to talk to him. In his Zen garden, there are a lot of plants around. Asking what they need, he does all these by himself without helping someone because he knows that everyone doesn't want to help. MaryMae, somehow, is seen outside the window. She is curious as to why he is spending time alone. Chapter 1 In the morning, the Zombies are coming to invade the town! So all the plants are preparing to attack while Crazy Dave activates the Sun-Magnifier (reference from PvZ second comic) to make the Plants super buffed. After all zombies are defeated, Dr. Zomboss got mad and says that he'll be back. Everyone in Neighborville went happy because of Crazy Dave and the Plants. Then at the City Hall, everyone was happy to see Crazy Dave for what he did while the Mayor was preparing to give him a trophy. While waiting for Crazy Dave, MaryMae has a message about him which is very long, but she got interrupted by others when she didn't start saying about her message to Dave because they also have their own messages. After then, MaryMae give up making her message when the Mayor wants to start. As program began, the curtain opened but there was no sign of Crazy Dave, making everyone shocked. However, Crazy Dave arrives late, feeling very exhausted as he collected his trophy. He looks like beaten up and feeling sleepy as he flutters his eyes and yawn frequently. Meanwhile at Crazy Dave's House, Crazy Dave is seen sleeping on the table during lunchtime. This was unknown to the Plants. They ask him, "Uh, Dave? Are you feeling very tired all along?" This made Dave wake up a little. Then Sunflower asked, "Dave? Can you have to tell us what happened?" Crazy Dave says "Oh. Emmmmmm, it's nothing..." Then he says "I'm good" Chapter 2 Then the door knocked. It was Squash outside, painting on his rock collections (reference to Ariq1144's story). He wants Crazy Dave to help. Outside the room, Crazy Dave helps Squash paint colors for his rock collections. However, as Crazy Dave felt exhausted, when he added some other color, he added mud by mistake due to his vision blurry. Then he paints another one, but he uses glue on the rock instead. Then as he paints another rock, he uses oil from his oil bucket which he mistaken as colored paint. After this, Squash shock in fear about his ruined rock collections. Somehow, MaryMae is seen behind them. She wonders why did this happen. At Night, Crazy Dave is seen working in the Mushroom Garden but there were TOO many Mushrooms Plants. MaryMae enters the Garden as she had to tell something to him, but he has difficulty hearing her since the Mushrooms were yelling what they need... She speaks very fast in order to help him understand that she wants to help him in anything but, Crazy Dave refuses. Although she asks him why he doesn't want to help, Crazy Dave ignores her and he wants her to go because it's late and she should be in bed. The following morning, Marigold made some Pancakes. As Dave arrives from his bedroom, he felt half asleep (he slept at 0600, and the time during this part was 0630) Marigold: "Oh Good Morning, Dave! Hey I make a bacon pancakes for you! :D”. As Dave sits, he takes a pancake from Chomper, mistaking them for his bacon pancakes. When he ate those pancakes, he spits them out and felt disgusted, because it has goop on it. Crazy Dave: "Yuck! What’s in that pancake?" Marigold: "Uh... That's Chomper's pancakes... It has goop on it... Here is yours." Before Crazy Dave ate his bacon pancakes, he intended to put some maple syrup but, he adds ketchup by mistake making the all plants felt disgusted and confused. After the breakfast, he opens the shop but because he felt tired, as he open his car trunk heavily, he fails and his car trunk door hits on his head, causing him to be in pain. MaryMae arrives and helps him opened his car trunk door as she felt concerned about him feeling tired and stressed. Before she could offers to help Crazy Dave, a customer, Milesprower2, appears. He wants to buy a bug Spray, but Crazy Dave gives him a ZombiFreeze instead of Bug Spray. As MaryMae was still confused of what happened, she tells Dave that she would like to help him anything. However, Crazy Dave stills decline. Meanwhile, in Milesprower2's house, Milesprower2 opens his paper bag, he found ZombiFreeze instead of Bug Spray. This made him confused. Chapter 3 Back at Crazy Dave's shop, Crazy Dave bumps into MaryMae, as he goes to the garage to check something. In the Garage, Crazy Dave found a broken radio. He liked to fix it but, his fatigue causes his eyes to become blurry due to being tired the night before. He substituted large screwdriver for small screwdriver to small screws. He tried to fit his screwdriver but it fails and it slips onto Crazy Dave's hand so hard that he screams very loudly in pain. Then, at night, Crazy Dave spends more time in the Aquatic Pool Garden that is overloaded with both Aquatic Plants and, somehow, the Mushrooms... Then, Peashooter arrives and he wants to prepare to defend at night along with other plants but, Crazy Dave felt TOO tired and he completely ignores him because of his Dizziness. Peashooter speaks VERY loudly to Crazy Dave in order to make him pay attention by saying "What? What? What the What? Who? ”. Once he knew Crazy Dave was paying attention to him, Peashooter tells Crazy Dave that he and other plants wants to prepare the defense of his home. Dave agreed and he says: "Okay... While you guys defeat another zombie invasion ... I have to work in the other garden. The entire Mushroom plants group needs me..." When Crazy Dave goes to Mushroom Garden, the zombies found him alone and they decided to eat his brain... When the zombies almost tackle him (as Crazy Dave didn't know there are the zombies), the Plants arrives from behind Crazy Dave and attacks the zombies. When Sunflower notices Crazy Dave was almost bitten by the Zombies, she yells for help. One of plants tells Crazy Dave that he didn't know there are zombies around at night and asks him what is wrong with him, Crazy Dave felt dizzy and tells them it was nothing... However, some of the Plants noticed that Crazy Dave seems too tired, dizzy or something... Chapter 4 The next morning, MaryMae went to Crazy Dave's shop to buy some fertilizers. As she asks for that, she took them by herself and gave Crazy Dave the money. Crazy Dave noticed what she did and asks her why she did that. She replied that because, he felt too tired, which could cause more trouble. Then Milesprower2 arrives and nagged at Crazy Dave for mistaking ZombiFreeze as Bug Spray. Soon, some others are along with Milesprower2, just as mad, because of what he did. In fact, other plants are also mad at Crazy Dave for what he did (He gave the wrong item to a customer). Crazy Dave felt frozen in fear. However, MaryMae stands up for him in front of everyone because she knows all of this was just accidents. She says: “Because, Crazy Dave spends more time alone… And I don't know how this happened... It was only when Peashooter told me about last night that he didn't know that there were the zombies snooping around and almost bit him. He also told me about last night when I asked Crazy Dave why he doesn't want to help and he does all the work alone.” Crazy Dave finally admits that he doesn't want any help because, he thinks that everyone, even the plants, have the pre-knowledge that he is always annoying or even TOO crazy and he is pretty sure whatever he says, they would only misunderstand him. That's why they would hate to help him... He can't ruin other people’s feelings... Then Sunflower replies, “Why not they help out with you every time?” As MaryMae offers to help, she says, “True friends are always accepting and helping each other. So, you must not do all of the work alone every time.” Epilogue So, Crazy Dave finally agrees... After this, MaryMae brings Crazy Dave to his bedroom to rest. MaryMae, and her friends, and even all the Plants helped together. However, the Zombies came into the lawn but the Plants are ready to attack and with MaryMae giving them a lot of Plant Food, the zombies are now defeated again and the Plants wins. After this, some of the Plants are at Dave's shop, Iamarepeater, IMCR8Z, Milesprower2, and Lolwutburger are at Zen garden to care for the plants, and MaryMae is hanging out with Crazy Dave taking care of him. The end. Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics